I'll Always Love You
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: COMPLETE! Takes place after the episode The Hunted It has been three weeks since Rose transferred schools and Jake still can't forget her. Then one day he remembers that he has her email adress and decides to try emailing her.... R&R!
1. Arguement

Woot! I had another new fic idea!

**Chapter 1: Arguement**

It had been about three weeks since Rose had transferred to a new school. Trixie and Spud had alread practically forgotten about her, but Jake; he was another story. Try as he might, forgetting Rose was just impossible! He had tried everything. He had even had Fu Dog whip up a mind erasing potion. But not even THAT had worked! Now since Jake couldn't forget about Rose, he was miserable. He was in fact, so miserable that he couldn't focus on his schoolwork and was failing a few classes!

Trixie, Spud and Jake were out skateboarding after school now. Jake hung his head and not paying attention to where he was going, he rode his skateboard right into a tree!

Trixie jumped off her skateboard and helped him up.

"Yo Jakey! Waz up, dog? You so distracted these days, you can't even avoid skateboardin' into stuff!"

Jake sighed.

"Sorry Trixie...I just can't stop thinking about Rose..."

Trixie moaned.

"You ain't forgotten her yet! Jakey, it's been three weeks since Rose left! I say, it's time to for**get **that homegirl and start lookin' for _another _girl!"

Jake stared at her in disbelief.

"ANOTHER girl? Trixie I love Rose! I always will no matter what!"

"Yeah, well. I think it's time to forget about her! I know that you still love her! But bot, it's clear that she don't love you! Otherwise she wouldn't have transferred away from you!"

Those last two sentences struck Jake like a ton of bricks. He looked at Trixie, crushed.

"You know thats not true." he said in a trembling voice.

"Jakey, I'm sorry. But I think we both know that it's veeery true!" Trizie said her voice above a whisper.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Jake said. And with that, he turned and skateboarded away.


	2. A Way To Communicate

Thanks to my first two reviewers!

Fudogg: Thanks! Here's more to satisfy you!

The ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: Yep! It is finally up! I just had to get off my lazy butt and type it! I'm glad you're already enjoying it, and don't worry. This next chapter's a little bit more exciting... Oh! And I'm looking forword to seeing updates from you as well! Welp, on with the fic!

**Chapter 2: A Way To Communicate**

Jake slammed the door behind him and made his way to the stairs. His family was in the kitchen, having dinner. Mrs. Long called out to him.

"Jake, honey. Are you hungry? For dinner we have-"

She was cut off by the slamming of Jake's bedroom door. She shrugged.

"I guess he's not hungry."

Jake tflopped down onto the bed and let out a sad sigh.

He looked over at the picture on his dresser. Rose had left it for him when she transferred to a different school. It was of the two of them together at the school dance.

Jake got up off his bed and picked up the picture. He looked at it. They looked so happy in this picture. That was before he had learned the terrible truth about her. She was Huntsgirl. Later, he had been forced to reveal his identity to her, and she'd run away from him. Now this picture was theonly think he had left to remember her by.

Jake felt a tear drop trickle down his cheek. Then another and another. He just couldn't help it. He missed Rose so much! If only there were some way for him to talk to her! He lay down on his bed, thinking and staring at the picture of the smiling two.

Suddenly Jake had a thought. Maybe there _was_ a way for him to contact Rose! He jumped off his bed and started rummaging in his closet. He finally found it. His phone book! Then he sat on his bed, flipping the pages furiously until he came to the R's. Jake looked carefully on the page and finally found Rose's name. It had her old adress, old phone number and...AHA! Her e-mail adresss!

Jake let out a whoop of joy! He had a way to communicate with Rose! Maybe if she replied, he'd be able to pursway her to come back to Millard Middle School! Maybe, just maybe! Jake excitedly sat down at his computer and opened his e-mail. He clicked "Compose" and then started to type..


	3. Negotiating

Lavenderpaw: Oh, I had no idea. I just felt like writing this one day when I was offline and bored. Thanks anyway, and I will read your fic as soon as I'm finished with updating all my fics!

dragongirl5555: Thank you

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: Thanks. You'll soon see what he tells her.

Fudogg: Yeah, I totally agree with you 100! She _really_ needs to support Jake's feelings rather than be against them!

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Thanks! I'm glad you love this fic! I luved writing it! Here's more!

snowboarder9: Thanks, I try

**Chapter 3: Negotiating**

Jake was typing at an extremely fast pace. He had so much to say, and it would soon be bedtime! He hadn't even eaten dinner. Oh well...this was more important to Jake. He had just begun to type another sentence when his Mom came into his room.

"Jake, it's bedtime." she said.

_'NO!'_ Jake thought sadly. He wasn't finished yet with everything he wanted to say.

"Mom, can I stay up for just an extra half hour?" he begged. _"PLEASE?"_

"No." his Mom replied.

"25 _minutes_?" Jake asked, refusing to give up.

"No." his Mom said again.

"20 minutes?"

"No, Jake."

"15, and that's my _final_ offer!" Jake said firmly.

Mrs. Long heaved a low sigh.

"Did you already get your homework done?" she asked.

"Yeah, during school."

"And you _won't_ be cranky tomorrow morning?"

"I promise!"

"Ok then. 15 minutes, but then I want you in bed."

"Alright Mom." Jake said, trying to contain his excitement.

His Mom turned to leave, but then she saw some of the letter Jake was typing.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, starting to read it.

"Jake quickly minimized the page.

"N-nobody!"

His Mom laughed softly. "Ok, Jake. I know when I'm not wanted in here. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mom."

Mrs. Long gave her son a kiss on the forehead then walked out of the room.

Jake waited until he heard the click of his door being shut and his Mom's footsteps on the stairs. Then he restored the page with his letter and went back to typing.


	4. A LetterFrom Jake!

Lavenderpaw: Yeah, very sad indeed...glad it's got ya in suspense though XD

dragongirl5555: Yes, short. Sorry about that XD

Fudogg: Yep, you'll find out soon enough!

The-ADJL-DP-Freakzoid: Yeah, that was inspired by my always having to keep my Mom from reading my stuff. I just thought it'd be a nice lil' touch of humor if Jake's Mom tried to read his letter XD Anyways, onto chapter 4!

****

**Chapter 4: A Letter...From Jake!**

Jake stopped typing and read over his letter. Satsified with everything, he click "Send".

Then he closed the window and after he'd changed and brushed his teeth, he climbed into bed and turned out the light.

Jake hoped Rose would write him back.

Rose closed her History book and let out a sigh of relief. She had _finally_ finished her home work! Now she had just enough time to check her e-mail. She sat down at the computer desk and clicked on her e-mail.

There was a sudden loud knock on her door.

"Rose! It's time to get in bed!" the Huntsmaster said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Master. Just let me finish checking my e-mail. Alright?"

"No Rose. It is bed time NOW!"

"But Master I-"

"**Now**!"

"...Yes Uncle.."

Rose went to close the page, but sommething caught her eye. It was a letter enitiled "Umm..Hi.." from...JAKE LONG! Rose knew Jake was her enemy, but she was still curious to see what he had said. So she came up with a plan.

Rose minimized the page and changed into her pajamas. Then she turned off her light and got in bed. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

About two hours passed, and now Rose really was getting sleepy. She hoped her uncle would go to bed soon! Then she heard a door close. Rose quietly got out of bed and poked her outside her door, cautiously. She saw her uncle's bedroom door closed and the lights out. Finally!

Rose let out a silent whoop of joy and turned on a low light by her computer. She resotred her e-mail page. Then she clicked the letter from Jake and began to read...


	5. What The Letter Said

Fudogg: Ok,ok since you asked I will!

**Chapter 5: What The Letter Said**

**Dear Rose,**

**It's me, Jake. Listen. I know we're supposed to be mortal enemies, but I really need to talk to you.**

**It has been about three weeks now since I told you my secret and you transferred away. I know, I know. I should've tried to forget and move on...but I can't. I still care for you deeply in spite of our destinies.**

**Yeah, yeah. I know it's wrong of me to still have feelings for you. I'm a dragon, you're Huntsgirl. Enemies. It would probably never work. But I think differently. I think that even a couple like that could work. But only if the two agree on a truce. That would mean they agree to no longer try to destroy each other.**

**I would really love to call a truce with you. Because then everything would be settled and you could come back home where you belong. To Millard Middle School. To your friends...To me. I really miss you Rose. I don't know what I'll ever do without you. All I know is this: No matter what your heart decides, I'll always feel this way. I'll always love you, Rose.**

**Love,**  
**Jake Long**

Rose finished reading. She just stared at the screen, her eyes filling with tears. Jake still loved her, even though it was his destiny to hate her! To defeat her! He still loved her!

Rose read the note herself over and over until she heard someone turning her doorknob. She closed the page and quickly climbed into bed, pretending to be asleep.

The Huntsmaster came in and looked around then went back out, closing the door behind him.

Rose let out a quiet and very relieved sounding sigh.

"Tomorrow, she told herself in between choked sobs, Tomorrow I have to write him back, no matter what. I still love him too. We've just _got_ to work this thing out!"

Rose heaved a deep sigh and then fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	6. Wishful Thoughts

Fudogg: You're welcome Here's more!

coolgirlc: AHHHH! NO! I'M ALERGIC TO WOLVES! No, I'm not, just kidding XD No need to sick wolves on me, I'll just update XD

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: Thanks Jake's a real sweetie when he's hopelessly in love, doncha think? Yeah, I hope you update soon too! I know! This is just soooo exciting for me too! Soon we'l know what Rose replies back with...

Since I've been in a writing mood today, here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: Wishful Thoughts**

The next morning, Rose rushed to get ready for school. She gathered all her things together then she had breakfast and got dressed. She brushed her teeth than ran a brush through her hair. Once all that was finished, Rose still had an hour and a half before ahe needed to leave for school.

She sat down at the computer and clicked on the e-mail from Jake. She read it again and she got tear in her eyes once again. She sat silently for a few minutes, thinking of what to say. Then she clicked the reply button and began typing.

**Dear Jake, **

I was very surprised to recieve your e-mail. I'm even more surprised at everything you said. I can't believe that even though I have tried countless times to kill you, that you still have feelings for me. This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I still have feelings for you too.

Do you think we could maybe meet someplace and talk about it? Whenever and wherever you want is fine. Of course, you don't have to see me in person if you don't want to. I'd understandif you said no.

I just really miss you, Jake. I can deny it all I want, but I still love you...And I really want to get all thiss mess sorted out so we can be together again.

Love,  
Rose

Rose stopped typing and looked at the screen. After re-reading her message and checking for spelling errors, she clicked on the "Send" button, and got offline. Then she looked at the clock on her wall. 8:30. Time to go to school. Rose picked up her backpack and went downstairs. She told her uncle goodbye but he just grunted in reply. Feeling a little down, Rose walked out the door.

It was times like these that she wished she had real parents. A Mom to give her and goodbye kiss and tel her to have a ggood day, and a Dad to tell her not to get distracted from her schoolwork by the boys. How badly Rose wished that.

Boys...If only Jake were here. He'd be able to make things better. He was, infact one of the few people who'd ever really showed that he cared about her. And how had she thanked him for it? She'd transferred away from him.

Rose sighed and got on the bus. She took an empty seat in the back. Oh well. Maybe Jake would write her back. He had been the one with the nerve to write to her after all. Maybe he'd want to meet her someplace to discuss their issue. All she could so was hope...


	7. The Best E Mail Ever

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time! I've just been really busy with stuff!

coolgirlc: Yeah, I dunno why, but we girls just loooove romance Anyways, here's chapter 7, get this wolf off my leg! gets nipped at by one Owch! If you don't keep me alive I won't be able to update anymore!

Fudogg: LOL, I can tell that you're just bein' silly. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Blonde Werewolf: Yeah, wolves are awesome. You'd totally get along awesome with onne of my other friends, lol. Thank you, I wish you many good howls also! Here's more oof the fic!

dragongirl5555: Thanks Welp, on with chapter 7 then, huh?

****

**Chapter 7: The Best E-mail Ever**

Jake ran out of the school and jumped on his skateboard to go home. It had been a long, hard day at school for him. His teachers (Prof. Rotwood in particular) had been horribly impatient with him. Also Trixie, against Jake's protests, had taken the liberty of asking girls to go out with him. Jake smiled to himself. Luckily, they'd all said no. Trixie had been crushed, butJake had been relieved. This was because there was only one girl he really cared about. Rose. Jake wondered if she'd written him back. Then he wondered if she'd even gotten the letter yet!

Either way, Jake couldn't wait to get home and check his mail. Today was Friday, which meant dragon training was cancelled, so he had the whole rest of the day to himself!

Finally Jake got home. He ran past his sister, Haley and into his room, closing the door behind him. He went over to his computer and clicked on his e-mail.

'Please let there be an e-mail from her, PLEASE!' Jake thought silently crossing his fingers, waiting for the page to open. Finally it loaded and there it was, at the top. A letter from Rose! She'd written back! Jake clicked and excitedly started to read.

"Wow! She still loves me!" Jake exclaimed.

This was the best e-mail he'd ever recieved! Then he read her suggestion to meet somewhere if he wanted. Did he? Of _course_ he did!

Jake clicked the reply and typed a quick answer. He clicked "Send" and then looked at his watch. It was 4:50. Maybe he'd get another reply today!

Then Haley came into his room.

"Mommy wants you to come set the table for dinner." she said.

"Wha? But-but that's _your_ job tonight!" Jake groaned.

"I know. But it's Friday, and I'm going to a sleepover. So Mommy said you could set the table since I need to pack." She smiled innocently.

Jake sighed.

"Ok..."

He got up and went downstairs, leaving his mail minimized. Maybe he'd have a reply from Rose when he came back.


	8. When and Where to Meet

Fudogg: LOL! Yeah, she does do that that to Jake. Anyways, thanks, and here's more! 

dragongirl5555: Hmmm, you might be right...

**Chapter 8: When and Where To Meet  
**  
Rose sat at her computer, impatiently refreshing her e-mail. She'd finished her homework during her last class, just sso shhe'd be able to read Jake's e-mail. There was just one problem. He hadn't written back yet! What was taking him so long!

"Well, he _is_ the American Dragon..." Rose reminded herself.

She clicked the refresh button once again. Only this time when she looked there _was_ an email from Jake! She opened it and read.

**Wow, Rose! I honestly didn't even expect you to reply when I e-mailed you! So, you really do want to meet somewhere, sometime? How about tonight? It _is_ a Friday. You should be able to get out of the house. As for where to meet...Hmmm...How about "Lamardo's Pizza"? Not too many people I know go there, so we should be safe. Tell me whatcha think, okay? **

Bye!

Rose couldn't contain the excitement within her. Jake wanted to meet up with her! As if that weren't exciting enough, he wanted to do iy tonight! Rose wasn't sure her uncle would be okay with her going out tonight, but she didn't care! She'd sneak out if she had to, just to see Jake again. She grinned and typed her reply.

**Ok! That sounds great! I can't wait to see you again! Well, guess I don't have to wait long, just until tonight! See ya then!**

Rose sent her e-mail and then went downstairs to have some dinner. She was so excited about tonight, that she felt like she might explode!


	9. The Little Trouble Maker

Fudogg: You just had to bribe me with a Fu plushie...oh well takes the plushie and updates Here ya go! XD

dragongirl5555: Thanks! Here's more!

****

**Chapter 9: The Little Trouble Maker**

Jake had just finished reading Rose's e-mail. He was so happy! She had agreed to meet him tonight!

"It's a date!" he shouted.

"What date?" Haley asked, standing in the doorway.

Jake smacked his forehead. He had forgotten to close the freaking door! He quickly got out of his chair.

"Oh! Th-there's no real date." he stalled. "I was just, uh...reahersing! Yeah! For this school play where a guy goes on a date. That's right! It's called, uh..."It's A Date!" Hehehe..."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Suuuure...Well, it's time to come eat dinner. Oh, and good luck on your date tonight!"

Having said that, she merrily skipped out of his room.

"Jake honey." Mrs. Long said, "You sure are eating fast. Why don't you slow down a bit?" she suggested.

Jake was wolfing down his food so he'd have plenty of time to get ready to go meet Rose.

"Sorry Mom." he said in between bites. "I-I'm just so hungry!"

Haley grinned mischieviously.

"He's just excited about his big date!" she said.

Jake moaned.

"I told you! It's not a date!"

Jake's Dad chuckled.

"A date, huh Well, son. I think maybe it's time you and I have 'The Talk'."

Jake turned red. He took the last bite of his meatloaf.

"Well, I'm done! That sure was good Mom! Well, gotta run! Bye!"

His Dad shrugged. "Was it something I said?"

Jake hurriedly ran upstairs before his parents could see how embarrassed he was. He ran into his room and closed the door behind him. He had a lot to do before he met up with Rose tonight...


	10. Seeing Each Other Again

dragongirl5555: Ok, here!

Fudogg: AHHH! Can't...resist...talking...Fu plushie! grabs plushie and updates fic for you

****

**Chapter 10: Seeing Each Other Again**

About an hour later, Jake was ready to leave. He looked at his watch. It was 7:00. He and Rose had agreed to meet in fron of "Lamardo's Pizza" at 7:30. He'd need to leave in the next 15 minutes.

While Jake waited for the time to pass, he looked in the mirror to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He was wearing his normal clothes: a red jacket, white shirt beneath and his favorite pair of blue jeans.

Jake sat on his bed while he was waiting and looked at the picture of him and Rose again. Maybe if he could get her to come back to Millard school he could ask her out again. Then they could take a new picture. It all depended on what was decided tonight.

Rose tapped her foot impatiently against the floor and looked at her clock on the wall. It was only 7:11! Would it _ever_ be time for her to leave?

Just like Jake, Rose too was anxious for them to see each other again! Rose was sorta hoping to get the magical issue solved quickly, because maybe they could consider the rest of the night a...date. She really wanted to get back together with Jake.

Rose looked at the clock again. It was 7:16. Time to get going.

_'Finally!'_ Rose thought as she walked outside.

Jake had gotten to "Lamardo's Pizza" a little too early so now he stood outside by the entrance, waiting for Rose.

He was _so_ excited! He hoped they could get things settled soon and then be able to go on a date. Little did Jake know that Rose was hoping for the exact same thing to happen.

Jake looked at his watch. 7:30. Rose should be here anytime now. J

Jake leaned against the restaurant wall and let out a sigh. He looked around him. Then he saw her on the sidewalk. Rose. She was smiling and waving at him..


	11. Rose's Solution

dragongirl5555: I'm excited too!

Fudogg: Curse you and your ability to bribe with adorable Fu Dog plushies! Alright! takes plushie and updates one more time XD

**Chapter 11: Rose's Solution  
**  
Jake grinned and ran over to Rose.

"Hey, Rose! How's it go-"

Unable to control her happiness, Rose wrapped Jake up in a big hug! Jake, a bit surprised, shakily gave her a quick hug. Then she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. I-it's just...I-I've missed you.." Rose said, her face turning red.

Jake chuckled. "That's ok. I've missed you too." He gave her another quick hug. "It's great to see you again, Rose."

Rose smiled. "You too."

Jake motioned toward the restaurant. "Well...Shall we?"

"Yes." Rose replied. She looked at the cloudy sky. "Besides, it looks as though it's going to pour any minute!"

Jake agreed and they went inside. They chose a table by the window and had a seat.

Jake decided to get down to business.

"So...Have you thought about what we could do?"

Rose smiled to herself and giggled flirtatiously.

"Oh yes, definetly!"

Jake looked at her strangely.

Realizing what he'd meant, Rose blushed.

"Oh! You mean what to do about our problem!"

Jake nodded his head, still wondering what she'd meant before. Then Rose grew very serious.

"Yeah, I've thought about our problem, and I've come up with a solution."

Jake grinned. Maybe this would be easier than he'd thought it would be! He leaned forward in his seat. "So, what do you plan to do?"

Rose grinned. Jake looked so excited, she couldn't stop the big smile that was spreading across her face as she answered him.

"I am going to stay on as the Huntsgirl."

Jake's smile disappeared and now he looked completely crestfallen.

"But, Rose continued. I will refuse to hunt magical creatures. My uncle will get so fed up, he'll **have** to fire me!"

Jake's eyes lit up and his big smile reappeared as if it had never left his face. He let out a silent whoop of joy.

"That sounds great!" Then he hesitated. "So...does this mean...?"

"Yes." Rose confirmed. "I'm coming back to MMS!"

Jake tried to bottle up his excitement, but he failed miserably.

"Yeeeaaaahh!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping up from his seat. Then he realized what he'd just done out in public. Blushing, he got back into his seat, and pretneded that he was extremely interested in his fork that was laying on the table.


	12. Everything Is Settled

Fudogg: NOOOO! SOOO many plushies! grabs and posts last chapter XD 

dragongirl5555: Thankies!

snowboarder9: Ok, I will, thanks!

Lavenderpaw: Thanks, LOL! Yeah, I know her destiny is not just her job, I was just trying to give the fic and interesting twist.

Yellowjacket02: Hmmm...yeah, you never know. Thanks ;

**Chapter 12: Everything Is Settled  
**  
Rose giggled. Jake certainly hadn't changed in the past three weeks!

"It's ok that you're excited, Jake. I am too. It's like you said. I can return to my school, my friends and -she lowered her voice- and I can return to you."

Jake nodded, his eyes still on the fork laying on the table.

It was quiet until they heard a loud rumble outside, followed by the pitter patter of rain falling.

"Uh...I told you it was going to rain." Rose said, trying to keep a conversation going between them.

"Yeah, you did." Jake said, finally looking up. He smiled. "Well, now that that's all cleared up, you want me to go order us some pizza?" He paused. Then before Rose could say a word, he said, "Actually I insist on buying you some! I'll be right back!"

Jake got up from the table and went over to the counter to order.

Rose smiled and let out a happy sigh. She was glad that they'd worked everything out. Now she could go back to the place she really belonged. Then she had a sudden thought. Were she and Jake going to get back together now that they'd settled everything between them?

Jake came back with their pizza and two plates then. He gave her a plate and slis into his seat.

"Ok, I'm back with our pizza. Dig in!"

He and Rose each took a slice of pizza. Rose bit into hers, hungrily but Jake just stared out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. Rose looked up, concerned.

"Is something wrong Jake?"

Jake turned away from the window to face her.

"What? No. Everything's worked out! What uh...could be wrong?" he stammered.

"I don't know. You just seem a little -Rose tilted her head to the side- well, a little disturbed. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Jake replied.

Rose turned away, looking hurt and the room grew quiet. Then after a long pause, he looked at her again. "Um...Rose? I'm just wondering..." He paused.

Rose turned to look at him again. "Yes Jake?"

"Now that this is all behind us, are we...going to get back together?"

Rose smiled. This was what was bothering him?

"Of course, silly!" she laughed.

Jake smiled. "Are we going to start over?"

Rose grinned. "Why don't we just pick up where we left off the day we had our first date?"

She leaned in and her lips met Jake's. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and just stared at each other, smiling. Everything had been settled and now Jake and Rose had finally completed their first date.

**THE END**


End file.
